Slasher
Slashers are the most common form of Necromorphs encountered in the Dead Space: Break-Fast universe. Overview Slashers are the most common type of Necromorph, but are still incredibly lethal. They are capable of charging their prey or even leaping at them from some distance. They use the sword-like appeandages coming out from either their palms or shoulder blades. However, sometimes they blade is formed from the entire arm itself, this is more common in Enhanced ones. They use their blades to cut victims to pieces or pierce them, but will occasionally bite their victims if they get close enough. They sometimes have two human hands sprouting from their hip area, but do not use these very often. Some Slashers have armor on their legs, but this tends to be the Enhanced versions more than the standard ones. Variants Slashers are the only Necromorphs to have a multitude of variants. These variants mainly reflect the lives of their hosts before they were infected, and in turn, influence the physical structure and behavior of the creature. ''Bulky-Male Slasher'' Bulky-Male Slashers are easily recognized by their muscular frame, and are no doubt male in origin. Due to their appearance, it can be inferred that they are created from the corpses of adult males who had more muscle than most Slasher-variant hosts. It is likely that they were laborers of some sort, as they were most likely several jobs on the Sprawl that required such strength. ''Doctor Slasher'' Doctor Slashers are obviously created from the corpses of doctors from the Titan Memorial Medical Center, and possibly other medical practitioners in the hospital. Surprisingly, they still wear the apparently-intact remains of their host's scrubs. Their outfit is made whole by a set of surgeon's gloves and a pair of shoes. ''Engineer Slasher'' Engineer Slashers are created from the corpses of engineers from the Aegis VII colony and onboard the orbiting [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. These Slashers appear more monster than man, as their faces are nearly unrecognizable, the flesh on their heads almost entirely flayed off of their skulls. Their arms have been transformed into thin appendages with thick blades replacing their now non-existent hands. Even their legs appear frighteningly less-humanoid, their human feet hanging from the backside of the creature's new legs, growing out of the host's calves. This variant has a pair of abdominal arms as well. ''Enhanced Slasher'' Enhanced Slashers are like all other Enhanced Necromorphs, being black in color and much more lethal. However they differ in DS:B-F 1 and 2. In one they appear to be just normal Slashers with a dark skin and glowing eyes, but wearing some sort of clothing. In 2, they are wearing no clothing and appear to be covered in some sort of material. There also appears to be some sort of goo or chemical coming out from different parts of the skin. ''Female Civilian Slasher'' Female Civilian Slashers are encountered in the Titan Heights apartment complex of Titan Station in Dead Space 2: Break-Fast. ''Female Slasher'' Female Slashers are only encountered aboard the USG Ishimura. These variants are capable of shooting organic projectiles at their prey in a manner similar to Spitters and Pukers. ''Hydroponics Slasher'' Hydroponics Slashers are named so for their prominent-presence on the Hydroponics Deck of the USG Ishimura. ''Lump-Faced Female Slasher'' Lump-Faced Female Slashers are encountered on Titan Station, and strangely have five lumps on their faces in the shape of an upside-down "V". ''Male Civilian Slasher'' Male Civilian Slashers are encountered in the Titan Heights apartment complex of the Sprawl. During transformation, the host's left arm is bizarrely fused to its back while an arm made of necrotic tissue grows out of its left shoulder. Another necrotic arm grows from the base of the host's right arm, but it bursts out and emerges from the host's right elbow, leaving the remains of the host's right arm as a limp remnant. ''Male Slasher'' Male Slashers are the most frequently encountered Slasher variant. They are completely nude, have pinkish-colored skin, and lack a lower jaw. ''Miner Slasher'' Miner Slashers are created from the corpses of miners from the Titan Mines, located below the Government Sector of Titan Station. ''Monk "Zealot" Slasher'' Monk Slashers, also known as Zealot Slashers, are the infected clergy of the Titan Station Church of Unitology. Apparently, most (if not all) of these over-zealous Unitologists willingly allowed themselves to be slain and infected by the Necromorphs, as they believed it was part of the "holy" process of Convergence. ''Patient Slasher'' Patient Slashers are created from patients of the hospital on Titan Station. Many of these unfortunate souls were likely abandoned during the station-wide evacuation. ''Scientist Slasher'' Scientist Slashers are encountered in the Government Sector of the Sprawl, where scientists participated in Marker reaserch and other related projects. ''Security Slasher'' Security Slashers are created from the security personnel of the Ishimura and the Sprawl. These Slashers are completely unrecognizable (as being former humans) with no distinguishable male or female characteristics, but they are most likely male in origin. Security Slashers are not to be confused with Titan Station Security Enforcement Guard Slashers. ''Skull-Faced Slasher'' Skull-Faced Slashers seem to be created from the corpses of engineers and technicians on Titan Station. Their faces are torn to shreds during the transformation process, causing the muscle tissue covering their skulls to become completely visible. Their faces are slightly reminiscent of the faces of Monk Slashers. ''Titan Station Security Enforcement Guard Slasher'' Titan Station Security Enforcement Guard Slashers are created from the corpses of the Sprawl's local security force, the Titan Station Security Enforcement Guard. ''Twisted-Male Slasher'' Twisted-Male Slashers are another sub-variant of the Male Slasher. They are instantly recognized by their radically-twisted bodies and their unusually formed Slasher blades. Trivia *Slashers have the highest number of variants of all Necromorphs. *Slashers are the same Necromorphs that killed most of Ryusenka Arven's village. Sources Category:Necromorphs